Matthis
Matthis (マチス, Machis) is a playable character in the Akaneia Series. Profile Matthis is the brother of Lena, who has an acute distaste for war and violence. He was forced to join the Medonian army, after being threatened with death upon his refusal. He is later recruited into Marth's forces by his sister during battle and fights with them. If the player has him talk with Marth he reveals that the ruler of Medon, Michalis, puts the most scared-looking soldiers on the front lines and kills those who disobey orders. This causes him to be scared of Marth initially, being startled by the fact that this is in fact Marth and saying, "S-Stay your rapier!" (much to the confusion of Marth) before finding out Marth is nothing like Michalis. He then says he will not mistake Marth for Michalis again and that Altean princes he can trust. In Mystery of the Emblem, Matthis' situation is expanded upon slightly when recruited. After Lena rejected Prince Michalis' marriage request and fled from Medon, Michalis despised Matthis and forced him to fight or be executed. Matthis heard that she had denied his request, and realizes that Michalis is punishing him for it, and he tells Lena that his life "is going to be hard with a sister like you". He also flatly tells Lena not to fall in love with a thief. During the second book, Matthis's sister is kidnapped by Gharnef to help revive Medeus. He originally disapproved of Julian's feelings for his sister, seeing Julian as only a thief and believing that his sister could do much better. During the second book, he can be recruited by Julian who wants to help him save his sister. Although reluctant, Matthis joins with Julian and is eventually convinced of Julian's good character after traveling with him for a second time. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |30% |20% |30% |30% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |100% |50% |0% |40% |30% |30% |30% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Lena Supported by *The Avatar *Julian *Lena Overall Matthis is easy to overlook, but he can be a passable unit. His most notable characteristics scream Armored Knight instead of Paladin, as his strongest stats consist of HP, Strength, and Defense. However, his skill and speed can fall behind a bit. A Secret Book is an excellent item to give to Matthis to compensate for that. Classes of interest for reclassing include Archer and Dracoknight; Archer trades a smidge of strength and skill for more speed; Dracoknight's growths are a little lower, but Matthis can use his Lance mastery level to good effect. All in all, Matthis is not the best unit out there, but he does have a couple of qualities worth considering. Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Wayward Brother "Matthis continued to while away his life in Medon-his idyllic life." Quotes Recruit conversation Lena: Matthis! Is that you, Brother? It's me, Lena. Matthis: Lena?! What are you doing on a battlefield? Lena: I was attacked by bandits in the Teeth while tending to the sick there, and these people saved me. The real question is, what are YOU doing on battlefield-least of all this one! Matthis: I'm not here by choice, sister of mine. Since you left, Medon has only gotten worse and worse. They forced me to enlist- you know I hate warfare, but it was into the army or onto the chopping block. Lena: Shame on you, Matthis. If you're going to fight, then at least fight for something you believe in. Medon has done terrible things: marrying their might to Doluna, helping them torment people... Brother, it's not too late. You could join Altea's forces. They're good people, you know. Prince Marth would welcome you. They all would. Matthis: All right, then. if I'm going to die, I'd rather die as one of the dashing than one of the dastardly. You know, Lena, you always were the reliable one. And now you're all grown up... I thought for sure you'd have already settle down with your one true love. Lena: T-true love? I've...I've met not such man, Matthis. Matthis: Hmm, is that so? I'll bet you haven't... Well, you just be careful. There are plenty of thieves out there who would steal a girl's heart. Battle quote as an enemy Death Quote Trivia *In the manga adaptation of the first game, Matthis is an expert tactician. *Matthis shared a portrait with Vyland in the first game. Gallery MatthisFE3.jpg|Matthis in Mystery of the Emblem File:Matthis Manga.png|Matthis as he appears in the manga. File:Matthis card.jpg|Matthis as a Paladin in the TCG. File:Matthis-Vyland.png|Matthis in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:machis.gif|Matthis as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem File:Matis.png|Matthis, as he appears in Shadow Dragon. File:MatthisFE12.PNG|Matthis, as he appears in FE12. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters